The Heart Of A Scoundrel
Common Room - < Area Level: 1 > < Indoors > This is a large spacious room, the walls and door made of the same metal as the rest of the complex. The door has the same arm mechanism as the other doors in this facility. What makes this room different is that its been redecorated to be more welcoming. The floor has been covered in a deep blue carpet which covers up to the little kitchen area in the far left corner. Off in the far right hand corner and extending along the right hand wall are several beds, and just to the right of the door is a refresher area. More toward the center of the room and extending to the left of the door are several couches, chairs, and beanbag pillows situated around three holoviewers which hang from the wall. The first viewer is connected to the newest hologame console, the second looking to be a normal viewer. The third viewer is larger than the rest and shows a split screen view of cameras situated around the buildling. Controls for manipulating and toggling between the various cameras are at a small desk just below the viewer itself. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Eylohta sits in front of the viewer with the hologame console playing, unsurprisingly, a fighting game. He's greatly enjoying himself, hoots and hollers in his boisterous voice filling the room, The Timonae winning at the moment. His flask is on his lap, as well as his bottle of painkillers, a few stray pills strewn on the floor. There's a few black cigarettes on the floor beside him, placed neatly though and obviously nicked from Kestrel at some point earlier. Tamila sneaks in, well tries to. The door slams shut behind her, and then she slowly tries to sneak towards the Timonae. She gets closer, and closer... She comes up to pounce, before steps on her shoe lace and lands on the ground with a loud thump. "Fuck it!" Eylohta angles his head slightly with that initial door slam, most of his attention kept on the game, though Tam's kept within easy reach of his periphery vision. She happens to be within that periphery vision when she goes to pounce, the Timonae seeing the start of her fall. His hand darts out with remarkable agility to snatch his smokes from the floor before Tam can have a chance to fall on them, the black sticks dropped into his lap and his game taken back up without so much as a blink. He's -still- winning. Oh, there's certainly no smokes where Tamila landed. "What's this crap?" she asks, as she rolls to one side and looks up to a holoviewer. "Hey... Cool." She's very easily impressed by working technology. "I ain't ever seen one of these workin' before." The epic battle between one Zangali (played by Eylie) and a Demarian (played by the CPU) playing out on screen ends in Eylie's favour. The Zangali smashes the Demarian to the ground in a bloody mess of broken bones and mangled fur, thereafter retrieving a carrot to munch at indifferently while the words PLAYER ONE WINS! flashes on the screen. Dropping the remote, Eylie lets out a happy cheer, throwing his hands up happily. A chuckle follows as his hands come back down, one reaching for a smoke while the other reaches for the controller only to offer it to Tam, "Wanna try? I coul' use a smoke break." "What's this crap?" she asks, as she rolls to one side and looks up towards the Timonae, and then towards the controller with a strange look. "How do you play?" "Use the one joystic there-" Eylie points to each thing as he speaks, smoke hanging loosely from his lips, "-to move ya character around, an' use the buttons to make it do different attacks. You'll get the hang of it in time." He stands after the explination, then heads to the kitchenette to fetch an ashtray. Tamila gives a nod, before looking down at the controller. She presses a button, looks up at the screen, then tries pressing another one, and then another. Finally, she gets through to character selection. "What do I do know? There's all these pictures up of people who look like scummers." "Those are t'characters, ya choose one, then ya get to fight!" Eylie chuckles while rifling through his coat, finally coming up with a lighter after a few minutes. He flicks it, flame springing to life and raised to meet the tip of his smoke while he inhales. The cherry flares red, the lighter flame being snuffed with the slight raise of his thumb. He inhales, taking a smaller puff in the name of prolonging his enjoyment. "Oh?" replies Tamila. She slowly sits up, before using the joystick to scroll through the characters available. "Random good to play as?" she asks, just before she presses the button. The list scrolls through, and a Centuaran comes up for Tam, while the computer gets a Castori. "Hey! I wanted Random, not a floaty!" "Random means it jus' chooses a character for ya, so ya are!" Eylie replies, good natured cheer rife throughout his tone. Another puff, also of the purposefully smaller variety, and with the exhale is a contented sigh. It hardly takes anytime at all for the Centuaran fighter of Tamila's to pop up on the screen. Nor does it take the computer long either. Then there's the count down, followed by the words 'Fight!' In a made panic, the TK native starts to hit all the buttons she can, and only ends up with the Centaurian floating upwards and away from danger, why the Castori jumps up and down beneath it, while trying in vain to get a limb. Eylohta blows out a great cloud of smoke as he bursts into laughter at the scene playing out on screen, "Dear Lin, that's AWESOME." He coughs a few times as a bit of smoke gets caught in his throat, the Timonae reaching out to ash into the tray before he gets it all over the floor. Tamila can only manage to raise both brows in surprise, as the Centauran floats across the top of the screen. "Umm... Am I winning?" she asks, rather unsure. "C'mon attack you floatin' scummer's ballsack!" Finally the Centauran does something, though it's not all that agressive. In a child-like voice, it Centauran on the holoviewer asks the Castori, "Hello, what are you doing?" Eylohta can hardly manage to smoke as he continues to sputter in laughter, quick puffs taken with each huffing breath he can steal, "I don't know! Ain't never fuckin' seen a match up like this! Fuckin' -great- though!" Tamila gives a long look at the screen, the Centauran and then the Castori. "Land on it, do something! ANYTHIN'! Just kill that thin'!" With more prompting the Centauran turns to finally look down towards the Castori bounding up and down. "Are we playing?" it asks next. "I like games." The undercity girl starts to get a bit of a twitch in her eye at the lack of murder and mayhem. "C'mon... Do something! Somethin' interestin'!" "OH. MY. GOD." Eylie huffs within the next few breaks in his laughter, clearly in imitation of a human, "I can't fuckin' -believe- this shit." He takes one long, last haul on his current smoke, other arm snaking over his stomach, "Oh Lin. Dear sweet Lin. I think i'm bleeding again." He's not particularly upset about it though, even as he doubles over with a combination of laughter and pain, "-So- fuckin' worth it." There next comes a frustrated sigh from Tamila, and she shakes her head. "You play this for fun?!" she yells. She keeps on hitting random buttons, and glances towards the Timonae. It's at the exact moment that Tamila looks away that the Centauran does something. Well, it's a very over exagerated cyro attack, that comes out in a powerful and forceful blast. "Hell ye- ...Shit! Don't look away, girl! Ya missin' it all!" Eylie holds tightly to his stomach, shaking his head as he leans over again, this time alieviating some of his weight with a hand to the counter, "I can't fuckin' believe this shit. Rediculous. Fuckin' rediculous." His voice remains jovial, though a bit of his pained state has tainted the tone. Tamila looks back, and raises a brow. She catches the last bit of the attack, and she shakes her head. "Awww... I missed it!" She goes back to randomly pressing buttons. The Centauran floats across to the otherside of the screen, glowing strange colours as it starts to build up. This time, the Castori has its own attack to play out. A deadly sweetbun being thrown up from the ground! Still holding his stomach, Eylie lumbers over to take a seat beside Tam, taking the ashtray with him. He's managed to contain his laughter to the occassional huff or two, grin wide, "Shit it hurts to laugh." He remarks casually enough, free hand reaching first for one of his remaining smokes, then the flask. He takes a swig after uncapping it, cigarette held pinched between index and middle fingers. Tamila offers the controler back to Eylohta, shaking her head as she does so. "You can play better than me," she says, with a worried tone. She then looks up to the Timonae. "What's in those?" Eylohta sticks the smoke in his mouth so he can take the controller, it and the flask held within the solid grip of one hand. Carefully he drops the controller into his lap, then pushes the pause button to freeze the action on screen, "Jus' had lots more practise, little one." His eyes shift down to the cigarette dangling between his lips, and he shrugs, "Tobacco? Ain't much sure what else, really, but damn are they the good shit." Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Category:Gray Syndicate Logs